Molecular and developmental animal fysiology
27/06/2019 Afternoon Briefly explain: parasegments, trophoblasts and genetic imprinting Notch pathway and example Sex determination in drosophila New! Regeneration of flat worms Techniques: Gal4 27/06/2019 Morning Briefly explain: gynadromorph, epimorphosis Wnt Pathway A P axis Drosophila Compare limb regeneration with development Techniques: Crispr Cas and cell lineage 21/06/2019 # Briefly explain: Histoblast, Polyphenism, miRNA # Hedgehog pathway + role in animal development # DV axis Amphibia + compare with Drosophila and mammals # Hox genes, evo-devo context # Techniques: ChIP-Seq, Cre-Lox 29/08/2018 # Briefly explain: gynandromorph, parasegment, imaginal disc, Nieuwkoop center, epimorphosis (2.5 pts) # Notch pathway + example (2.5 pts) # DV axis Drosophila (4 pts) # Sex determination mammals (4 pts) # techniques: In situ hybridization, RNAi (2 pts) 29/06/2018 # Briefly explain: polyphenism, apoptosis, miRNA # Hox genes # DNA methylation # DV axis amphibians # techniques: ChIP, cre-lox 22/06/2018 # Briefly explain: Gynandromorph, imaginal disc, parasegment # Wnt signalling pathway (canonical) + example # DV patterning Drosophila # Sex determination mammals # techniques: fate mapping, transgenic mice 18/06/2018 NM # briefly explain (around 1 sentence): trophoblast, Speman organizer, epimorphosis # Hippo signaling pathway + example # metamorphosis in amphibians # sex determination Drosophila # techniques: in situ hybridization, RNA interference 23/06/2017 NM # Briefly explain: imaginal disc, polyphenism, gynandromorph # Canonical Wnt pathway and it's role in early amphibian development. # Role of Hox genes in metazoans # Sex determination in mammals # Explain: Morpholinos and micro array. 23/06/2016 NM 1. Explain * barr body * hypoblast * nieuwkoopcenter 2. BMP signaling + example 3. DV drosophila 4. Compare limb development (tetrapoda) abd limb regeneration (amphibia) 5. Explain techniques: * reproductive cloning * morfolines (extra question: why use morfolinos and not for example RNAi) 17/06/2016 NM 1. Briefly explain * Trophoblast * Parasegments * Micropyle 2. Hedgehog signaling pathway + example in development 3. DV axis in amphibians 4. Sex differentiation in Drosophilas 5. Briefly explain following technique * In situ hybridisation * RNA interference 25/06/2015 namiddag - Explain: #Embryonic Shield #Hypoblast #Polyfenisme - Wnt singaling + voorbeeld - Sex differentiatie bij drosophila - Hox genen clusters bij metazoa uitleggen en vertellen waarom het belangrijk is in evolutie. Bijvraag: hoe zit dat bij vliegen? - technieken: #conditionele knock-outs #enhancer trapping 25/06/2015 voormiddag - Explain: # Barr body # Histoblast # Nieuwkoop center - Hedgehoc signalling pathway + voorbeeld - Dorso-ventrale ontwikkeling in de vlieg (early development) - vergelijking limp development met regeneratie bij amfibieën - technieken: # reproductive cloning # Morpholinos 19/06/2015: # Explain: ## apoptosis ## miRNA ## micropyle # What role(s) does DNA methylation have on development? Illustrate with an example. # Explain 'dosage compensation' in worms, flies and humans. # Explain the anterior-posterior establishing in Drosophila. # Explain: ## Transgenic mice ## microarray 22/06/12: 1. Begrippen: micropyle, hypoblast, trophoblast Hoofdvragen: 2. Notch signalling pathway 3. Sexdeterminatie bij Drosophila 4. Metamorfose bij amfibieën 5. Techieken: microarray + gel mobility shift assay 1 juli VM #Explain: #*Barr body #*Epiboly #*Nieuwkoop center #Explain how the AP-axis is established in Drosophila #Describe digit formation in tetrapods #Describe the Hedgehog pathway and give an example #Explain: #*In situ hybridization #*Morpholino oligomers 24 juni 2011 #leg kort uit: #*apoptose #*epiblast #*imaginal disc #BMP signalling pathway + vb uit ontwikkeling #Hox gene cluster in metazoa bespreken + rol in de evolutie en ontwikkeling uitleggen #Sex determinatie bij de vlieg #Volgende technieken uitleggen: #*RNAi #*reproductieve kloning xx juni 2010 #Briefly explain: #*embryonic shield #*morfogenetic field #*P-granules #Explain how the AP-axis is established in Drosophila #Describe proves of digit formation in tetrapods #Briefly explain the principle of following technical apllications #*Conditional Knock-out #*Enhancer trapping 19 juni 2010 #leg kort uit: #*epiboly #*microRNA #*mid-blastula transition #invloed van omgevingsfactoren op ontwikkeling: leg uit een geef een voorbeeld #vergelijk de specificatie en patterning van de dorso-ventrale as in fliegen en kikkers #bespreek sex determination in drosophila melanogaster #leg volgende technieken uit: #*transgene knock-out muizen #*morpholino oligomeren